idressupfakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tore12345
This is tore12345. She's trying to fake a lot of site models. Here's most of them http://www.i-dressup.com/izone.php?u=tore12345 This is Jac Vanek, a former "scene queen" she no longer models or talks to people on the internet. She has been faked so many times she's been run off the internet all together. I was lucky enough to Skype with her. She doesn't live in the Los Angeles area, so the only way to get in touch with her is Skype. She's thinking about making an I-Dressup so that people will understand who she is so they won't believe the fakes. This is Amber Beale. She does get on the internet, but she doesn't talk to people she hasn't met in real life. She doesn't have an I-Dressup, but she has a Facebook account, which I will no give you a link to. She requested me not to give out any of her personal information. This is Arie Ayashii. She's a Asian model. She is an up and coming new site model. I was lucky enough to photo graph her. She's currently modeling for the studio I work for. She's very nice and doesn't like it when people take her pictures or pretend to be her. She will be making an I-Dressup very soon. The people pretending to be her are not real. I will post her username as soon as she makes her account and asks me to. This is probaly the most popular and known site model of all time. Her name is Brookelle Bones. I've been lucky enough to talk to her though a friend who knows her personally. She doesn't get on Facebook or Myspace anymore. Eventually she might make an I-Dressup. Probaly not anytime soon. This is Dacey Loxx. I haven't spoken to her yet, but will soon. She's quite busy with school and such. She has a polyvore. No I will not give it out. She doesn't have a facebooka anymore because of all the fakes. This is Devin Coffin. I know her personally, me and her are very good friends. She does have an I-Dressup, although she rarely gets on it anymore. Her username is Devin_Coffin, if you want to add her you can, she will accept. She isn't a scene or emo model anymore. She models for fetishes and things. If you don't know what a fetish is, I will not explain. Google it. This is Elsie Enchanted. She has several accounts, Facebook, Myspace (not in use) Polyvore and such. She doesn't add anyone she's not close to. She doesn't have an I-Dressup and probaly never will. This is Jenna Mason. Yes she has an I-Dressup. I'm not sure if she uses it anymore, but I will try to contact her. She has a Facebook, she doesn't add anyone she doesn't know. This is Katie Babyfayce. She isn't dead, it was a rumor made up by a group of haters. She does have a I-Dressup, her username is katie_babyfayce. She will add anyone, she'll block you if you are rude to her. I have met her because she is one of my friends best friends. She's a very sweet girl. This is Katie Edgell. She isn't very popular so she doesn't have very many pictures. She doesn't come on the internet anymore. All accounts of her are fake. This is Nomii Nightmare. I have met her personally though Katie Babyfayce. She has a Facebook, she won't add anyone anymore. She also has a I-Dressup, her usernames nomii_nightmare. She might add you. This girl tore12345 is one of the most annoying fake I have ever seen. She's faking 11 site models. That's just sad.